Unexpected Opinions
by RoseRosa
Summary: Sora and Roxas move to Twilight Town and start at a new school but when Roxas bumps into Axel it looks like the school year was going to be worse then he thought it would. Unless a certain red head can change his mind. AU. Akuroku and Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

RoseRosa: Hey guys I'm back with another akuroku fanfic and it is AU again but this time it's chaptered! Whooo so Chibi-RoseRosa disclaimer please!

Chibi-RoseRosa: RoseRosa does not own Kingdom Hearts; it would be a crap game if she did.

RoseRosa: ¬.¬…stupid muse

**Chapter One: A New School**

If there was one thing Roxas hated it was mornings, particularly school mornings. The idea of being dragged out of bed and forced to go to school was certainly not appealing to him. Yet here he was being forced out of bed by his twin brother Sora.

"C'mon Roxas…it's the first day at our new school!" Roxas groaned and sat up. School was even worse when you were starting at a new one; it was always so confusing and frustrating. The blond rubbed his eyes as the brunet bounced on the bed excitedly. Sometimes Roxas wondered how he and Sora were twins, they were far too different.

"I'm coming," the younger muttered shoving Sora off the bed. He pouted up at his brother from his place on the floor,

"Meanie," he whined before rushing out of the room. Roxas sighed with relief once he was alone, at least he could get ready in peace…sadly he couldn't get out of going to school.

"Today's going to suck," he grumbled to himself as he finally dragged himself out of bed.

As Roxas finally stumbled down the stairs his mother beamed up at him before she turned to Sora with the same look on her face. She looked so pleased it was almost creepy.

"Don't you two look smart, this uniform is so much better then your last schools," the twin's mum commented. Roxas scowled at his last school they'd gotten away with wearing polo shirts and sweaters but now he was stuck wearing a matching black tie and blazer. Sora on the other hand didn't seem to mind, in fact he'd already customised his blazer with Mickey, Donald and Goofy badges and had attached his usual keyblade key ring onto the loops on his trousers. _He looks even more ridiculous then I do_ the blond boy though smugly. Their mother disappeared from the hall for a moment before she came back with their bags and wallets,

"Okay boys you better get going otherwise you'll be late," she told them in a sing song voice. The Boy's turned to the clock to see they only had ten minutes to make it to school. Their identical blue eyes widened before they sprinted out of the house after grabbing their stuff.

------------------------------

"I can't believe we made it," Roxas panted as he entered the school doors, Sora jogging beside him.

"There was no way we'd have been late," the elder commented cheerfully. Roxas raised an eyebrow and turned his head to say something to his unbelievably stupid and optimistic twin when he collided into someone. He fell back onto his backside and grimaced.

"Watch it there kid," an amused voice commented from above him. He looked up to scowl at the obstacle but ended up snorting instead. The guy looked ridiculous with far too bright red hair styled in gravity defying spikes and black diamond tattoos under feline like green eyes. Not to mention he looked anorexic. He didn't bother with the regulation blazer and wore his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore tight black jeans and red converse rather then the normal trouser and black shoe combination. _He is sort of cute though…wait no he isn't, girl's are cute and he just knocked me over and didn't even apologise the jerk!_ He thought with a frown. The red head looked down at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Like it down there or something Blondie or do you want help up?" he asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. Roxas glowered at the guy stood up without any help. Two guy's stepped up beside Axel and looked between the pair curiously-one had dirty blond hair styled in a cross between a mohawk and a mullet and had lime green eyes while the other had greyish blue hair covering the left side of his face showing only one sapphire eye.

"Is it me or are the year seven's getting ruder and shorter every year?" the red head asked the other two. Before either could say anything Axel was kicked right in the crotch by a furious blond,

"YEAR SEVEN! SHORT! I'M IN FUCKING YEAR TEN YOU BASTARD!" he shouted at the much taller guy. Sora suddenly appeared behind his twin and grabbed hold of him,

"Roxas no…we need to get to form…c'mon," he snapped as he struggled to hold the blond. Roxas slowly calmed down and allowed his brother to drag him to their form room.

---------------------------------

The boys form room turned out to be the school's music room. As they entered they saw students littered around the tables and floor just chatting, there were even a few playing instruments. The teacher was a soft looking woman with shoulder length brunette hair and oddly one blue eye and one green. She smiled at the two newcomers,

"Welcome to the school boy's, I'm Yuna and I'll be your form tutor for this year and the next," she greeted in a musical voice. Sora grinned back and Roxas just nodded stiffly, he was still pissed off thanks to that no good, insulting, giant of a …

"Hey Yuna, sorry we're late, had some stuff to do," a voice greeted the teacher. Roxas visibly stiffened and clenched his fists. Sora looked worried for a moment before he pulled him down into one of the empty seats. _Maybe he'll ignore me…why am I even hoping that? I kicked him in the balls, he's gonna be mad…oh god what if he wants to pay me back…shit_ the blond thought as he stared down at his shaking fists. He looked up for a moment to see Sora going over to his new friend Kairi. _Well thanks a lot Sora, abandon me why don't ya!_ Roxas sighed a little before he dropped his head onto the table. He heard footsteps coming from behind him before an all too familiar face appeared right in front of his.

"Guess you are really in year ten Blondie," he said in a half amused tone. Roxas didn't like the mischievous gleam he saw in the other's eyes and involuntarily gulped.

"What do you want," he snapped as the red head leaned in closer so their noses were almost bumping,

"An introduction is that too much to ask after you kicked me in the balls earlier," he answered casually. The smaller boy sat up carefully and leaned back so the other boy wasn't invading his personal space. He saw the guy's friends were with him again and as before were watching them carefully. The dirty blond surprisingly grinned and waved to him while the other's face seemed blank apart from his one eye which betrayed his unobvious interest. Roxas turned his gaze back to the red head and glared at him,

"Roxas," he replied, annoyance evident in his icy tone. The red head stood back up again with a smug grin.

"That name's Axel, got it memorized?" He held up his hand in some sort of salute as he said the last bit. Roxas raised an eyebrow; the guy was obviously a freak. The dirty blond bounced up beside Axel and grinned again widely as he shoved his hand into Roxas's face.

"I'm Demyx, nice to meet'cha Roxas," he greeted. The smaller blond slowly shook his hand but looked unsure about it. The other guy just grunted and uttered,

"Zexion." Axel and Demyx both grinned at him before they walked off to sit at the back with Zexion.

Roxas sat by himself quietly pondering on the three guy's he'd just met. They were all so odd and…annoying. He scowled to himself and shook his head; he'd stay away from them if he could. After a few moments Hayner walked over to him and sat by him,

"Dude, why were you talking to those freaks?" he asked incredulously. Roxas raised an eyebrow,

"Who? Oh those guy's…they just came over and that Axel decided to invade my personal space," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Hayner didn't look too convinced,

"Well just stay away from them, you don't wanna get involved with the gang they're in. They're all freaks…especially that Axel dude," he said. Roxas rolled his eyes, he'd already worked out that Axel, Demyx and Zexion were freaks and it was no surprise that they were part of a gang. They all looked like rebel wannabes. He watched as Pence and Olette joined them and began to chat. He didn't feel like joining in any conversation right now. Yuna cleared her throat and called the class to order. It was time to sort lessons etc out.

---------------------------

The morning went by smoothly, it didn't seem like school would be as bad as he'd expected it to be and he hadn't had any lessons with Axel or the rest of the group so far. That was until he stepped into his English class the lesson before lunch. Sitting at the back of the class was Axel and a…guy? The guy had fluffy pink hair and had a rose brooch pinned to his school blazer. Roxas felt his mouth drop open at the sight of the two clownish looking guys.

"Hey it's Roxas," a voice from behind him greeted. The blond turned his head to see Demyx and inwardly groaned.

"Hi Roxy," Axel called from the back of the classroom. Demyx ushered him in the room and grinned a little maniacally. Roxas growled under his breath as he was then dragged to the back of the class to sit with Demyx and his group.

"Marly this is Roxas, Roxas this is Marluxia," Axel introduced as Demyx pushed Roxas into the empty seat next to Axel. The said pink haired boy nodded at the small blond with a small smirk present on his face. The boy's started to talk about music and tried to include Roxas. It turned out they had similar tastes in music and Roxas became more uninhibited as they talked more.

"You guy's have to have heard of Simple Plan!" Roxas exclaimed with a shake of his head. The other boy's shrugged,

"I've heard of them, just haven't listened to them," Demyx replied. Roxas shook his head,

"You guy's need to listen to them tonight, their best song is 'When I'm Gone'," he stated. There was the sound of a door opening as the teacher entered the classroom. He had dark skin and grey hair in an odd style. Part of his hair seemed to be sticking out at the back of his head.

"Good morning class now shut up," he greeted in a booming voice. Axel got this mischievous grin on his face as he called out,

"Yo Mansex." The teacher turned his head to glare at Axel before he spotted Roxas.

"Ah you must be Roxas, I am Xemnas and I'll be your English teacher," he said calmly. The whole class turned to stare at Roxas who blushed slightly,

"Avert your gaze people, the only person Roxy likes paying attention to him is me," Axel shouted, a cheesy grin not leaving his face. The short blond's face went redder and he scowled at Axel,

"Shut up you jerk," he snapped. The rest of the lesson went along similar lines and by the end of it Roxas was sure he'd never blushed so much in class for. Axel just loved to embarrass him.

For the rest of the day Roxas managed to avoid Axel but at the end of the day the red head was waiting outside of his class.

-----------------------

**Right that's the end of the first chapter. I admit it's a little odd so far and it's totally strayed from my original idea but I have to admit I really do love some parts of it. **

**Anyway hope you guy's have enjoyed so far and if you have any suggestions just tell me.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

RoseRosa: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter two! Thanks to**chickenateefka**, **Murd3r4lyf3 **and** comicsage05 **for bothering to review but I also wanna thank these guys for putting my story on alert:

**Sarie Bear, superemily, inspirationaldreamer, xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx and casaragi**

Chibi-RoseRosa: In my opinion you guys are all freaks for liking this but I digress RoseRosa does not own Kingdom Hearts.

RoseRosa: You guys see how mean she is to me!!! T.T

**Chapter two: Hanging Around**

Axel tapped his foot as he patiently waited outside of the maths room he'd seen the new blond enter earlier. Sure the guy had been pretty rude to him earlier but the kid still seemed interesting. He'd ended up acting out of character around Roxas and his friends had definitely noticed. He sighed as he remembered lunch earlier that day.

"_Hey Axel, what's with you and that Roxas kid? You seem even more determined to talk to him then you do most guys?" Marluxia asked. He seemed curious but Axel knew that if he ever did something to upset the pink haired boy it would be used against him. The red head shrugged,_

"_He just seems cool, wouldn't mind having him join us y'know," he answered. The dirty blond boy sitting on the table beside the red head nodded enthusiastically. _

"_That would be so cool! We could talk music all the time," he exclaimed. Zexion just grunted in reply while a blonde girl sitting near them raised an eyebrow._

"_You guys seem taken by this kid, what's so special about him?" she asked. Axel frowned,_

"_Nothing Larx, just stay away from him," he replied coolly. The blonde girl with antenna like bangs just raised an eyebrow before she smirked a little._

"_Whatever you say Ax."_

Axel frowned at the memory; he'd have to watch Larxene and Roxas. That girl was dangerous and she was bound to bring Marluxia in to help her with whatever devious plans she cooked up. The door beside him finally opened as a stream of students rushed out, no one wanted to stay in this evil institute any longer then they had too. Roxas was the last to leave but he walked straight past the waiting red head. Axel frowned but he pushed off the wall and caught up to the blond easily with his long legs.

"Hey Roxy," he greeted. The smaller boy frowned, he just wanted to meet up with Sora and go home. The day had not run smoothly and he was pissed off. They were studying a subject he'd never been taught before in Maths and he was totally confused and annoyed over it.

"Just leave me alone Axel," he muttered as he continued to walk off. Axel frowned again,

"Bad day?" he asked.

He didn't want to be in the cute blond's bad books, he didn't have many friends and when he met someone he wanted to get to know he wasn't going to give up. Sure he could have had as many friends as he wanted, everyone had wanted to be his friend when he'd first started high school but they had all been shallow and just wanted him to buy them things. Yes he was rich; both of his parents were successful business partners. Sadly it wasn't the same in their marital relationship anymore. Their marriage was an empty shell and they only stayed together for their sons and they'd already driven Reno away with the lies. His face dropped at the thought and at the exact same time Roxas turned around. He raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything. The two boys walked in silence for a few moments before Roxas sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly as they left the main school building. He could see Sora waiting by the gates, speaking to Kairi and his other friend Riku. Axel looked down at the boy slightly surprised before he answered with a grin,

"To hang out, I thought maybe we could go to the park or something." Roxas rolled his eyes,

"I can't, I promised my mum I'd help at home," he answered. The blond boy then met up with his brother and the boy's proceeded to head home. Axel sighed, the boy obviously didn't like him…but he wouldn't give up. He wanted Roxas to be his friend and he always got what he wanted. _Don't you usually complain about that? Now you're using it to try and get a kid to be your friend…yeah right. You just want to get in his pants_ his inner-self chided. Axel scowled, he knew that damn voice was partly right but he wasn't going to admit it. He then sighed a little and began to trudge back to his own house; hopefully both of his parents would still be at work.

-----------------------

"Wasn't that the guy from earlier," Sora asked as he looked back to the red head. Roxas rolled his eyes; there wasn't anyone else around with hair like that.

"Yes it was," he answered. Sora looked to his twin with a raised eyebrow, expecting more of an answer. When he didn't get one he huffed and began to sulk. The blond couldn't help but laugh at that, his twin was so childish at times that it was funny. Other times however it was down right annoying. Sora began to grin again and uncrossed his arms.

"What do you think of the school then?" the brunet twin asked as they entered their street,

"It's alright I guess, nothing special," Roxas answered with a shrug. Sora nodded before he ran to the house and inside. Roxas walked after him and was greeted inside by his mother smiling brightly at him.

"Welcome back boy's, good day at school? Make any new friends?" she greeted, bombarding them with questions already. Sora chattered brightly as he took his shoes off and bounded into the living room to watch TV. Roxas tuned his mother and sibling out as he headed up the stairs and into his room. He dropped his bag on his bed and flopped down beside it. Today had been tiring. He yawned a little and closed his eyes for a few seconds before there was a knock on his open door. He opened one eye and sat up at the sight of his mum. She smiled kindly at her blond son before she entered the room.

"Was school alright for you Roxas? You didn't have any problems did you?" she asked, worry ebbing into her voice. Roxas shook his head before he shot her a half hearted grin,

"It was fine, just tiring," he answered. He wasn't that keen on the idea of telling his parents about the trouble he'd almost got into or about the red headed stalker he might have gained. He sighed heavily at the thought; he hoped Axel would ignore him for the rest of the year. Mrs. Hikari frowned a little before she left the room. She worried about her younger twin son a lot. He was never that social and it wasn't uncommon for him to make enemies with a few careless words. She'd lost count of the amount of people who'd attempted to be his friend to only be ignored or been insulted by something Roxas did or said. She sighed, she'd hoped things would be different at this school but it didn't look like it…oh well there was still hope. At this thought she put a smile on again before she headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

------------------------

Axel hummed to himself as he walked up his street. All the houses in this area were more modern and not a single one looked the same inside or outside. His was the one furthest down the street. It was a long white building with wide windows on both floors and both sides of the house. A smaller window was in the middle of the two larger windows on the second floor of the house and there was one above it in the attic space. His room was the attic room. As he entered the familiar building as usual it didn't feel like a home should feel to him. All the rooms had pastel colours which his mother had chosen and the large rooms all felt empty. The only room he ever felt comfortable in was his own.

He rushed up to his room as quickly as possible and as soon as he entered the warm room he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. His room was painted red and he had black curtains over his small window. He had a wide screen TV in one corner and a king sized double bed covered with a black comforter decorated with flames was on the other side. A large desk with a computer and littered with sketchbooks and CD's was in front of the window. One black door led to a large walk in closet while one beside it led to his ensuite bathroom. Sure it was a little fancy but he liked it and he felt at home whenever he was here. He plopped down on his bed and picked up his guitar from beside it. All his friends were busy and Roxas hadn't wanted to hang out so he was stuck here…alone and bored. He sighed and began to pluck out a random tune he'd taught himself only a few months ago. He'd just hang out in here until his parents got back.

-----------------------

A few hours went by, dinner had been and gone, homework was all complete and Roxas was bored. He'd called up Hayner-he was grounded-, Pence-he wasn't in-and Olette-she was doing homework. With all his friend's busy he had nothing to do. He sighed before he pulled himself up and headed over to his wardrobe to change out of his school clothes. He might as well go to the park. He'd only discovered it the day before and he'd like to explore it some more before the weekend. He changed into a white long sleeved shirt with black and white checkers going across the chest with jeans and black converse. He pulled his usual white and black checkered wrist band on and grabbed his mobile and his jacket. Headed downstairs and informed everyone he was going out before he headed out to the park.

"It's melting on our faces  
It's running down our places  
That we both hide in the dark tonight  
This is the way we do things  
Spontaneous exciting  
I wish the world was always this inviting," Roxas sung quietly as he entered the park and passed a shaded area under some trees. There was a chuckle from that area and Roxas stopped unsurely.

"Never figured you'd be singing something like that Roxy," an oddly familiar voice commented before Axel stepped out of the shade. He had one hand in his pocket while the other held a box of cigarettes and a lighter. The blond scowled before he began to walk again,

"Well you don't know me do you…and it's Roxas, not Roxy," he shot back. The red head grinned at the blond's back before he pulled his hand out and proceeded to light one of the cigarettes. He chuckled before he placed the item in his mouth and took a drag. He caught up with Roxas as he blew the smoke out and didn't miss the disgusted look the boy shot him.

"What? Don't you like smoke blondie?" he asked in an amused tone. Roxas opened his mouth to snap at him but he shut it again quickly and moved further away from him. Axel took another drag before he smirked and took a step closer to the boy,

"Afraid I'll bite your tongue or something?" he mocked before he dropped his unfinished cigarette and stamped it out. Roxas just turned around and was about to head back home when Axel stepped in front of him and shook his head,

"Not very friendly are ya kid?" The blond boy scowled as he took in the taller boy's outfit. He wore a black waistcoat over a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans and the same converse he'd worn to school. The red headed watched the smaller boy's eyes study him and smirk,

"I'm one hot devil aren't I," he joked. Roxas rolled his eyes and tried to get past Axel again but once again the taller boy stopped him.

"You look pretty hot yourself," he added seriously. Roxas stopped then and blinked at the taller boy before his expression transformed into a glare,

"Don't fuck around Axel," he snapped. The red head stared at him confused the blond boy managed to shove past him and head home. His cheeks were slightly red and he didn't know why. Plenty of girls had called him hot yet he'd never reacted like this before.

"Roxas wait up! What did I say?" Axel asked from behind him before he heard him jogging to catch up with the flustered blond.

"I was only teasing!" he exclaimed but Roxas just carried on walking.

"Just fuck off Axel, you've been causing me trouble since this morning…can't you just leave me alone," he growled before he started jogging himself and left the park as quickly as possible. Axel stopped still and frowned,

"What's up with him," he grumbled as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. _What's up with you, more like_ his inner voice replied. Axel sighed before he pulled his phone out if his pocket and called the only person he knew he could talk to about this. As he called the familiar number he thought about whatever he'd done wrong. Roxas obviously didn't believe his lie about it being a tease. _He's blatantly not gay so give up already. _The red head growled just as the person on the other end of the phone picked up.

"Hey Dem."

------------------

Roxas stopped a few streets away from the park and sighed. He wasn't blushing or annoyed anymore…just confused. Axel had told him he was cute in such a serious tone…Axel wasn't gay was he? Roxas shook his head, why was he even pondering this? It didn't mean anything to Roxas, Axel was just an annoying jerk. _He's not that bad, you got along with him and his friends quite well during English and c'mon he isn't that bad looking either…you can't deny it. You were checking him out in the park!_ His inner self argued. Roxas growled and pulled at his hair in frustration. He couldn't take it right now. He began to walk again and wasted no time arriving back at his house and rushing back to his room. Both Sora and their mum noticed something was wrong with the blond boy. Sora stood and cautiously followed Roxas to his room.

Roxas pounded his fists against his pillow, he was mad again but this time at himself more then Axel. Why was he letting this silly little thing bother him so much? _You know why. It's because you're starting to like him_. There was a knock at his door and he turned his head to see Sora come in.

"What's up Rox? You seemed really pissed off when you came in," he questioned as he entered and sat on his brother's black and white comforter. The blond put his pillow down and ran a hand through his messy blond hair,

"I saw Axel down at the park…and he flirted with me," he explained dryly. The brunet's blue eyes widened and he watched his brother carefully.

"And?" he egged on. Roxas sighed in expatriation,

"And I don't know! I got angry and started blushing and I stormed off, he claimed he was teasing but he sounded serious and now I'm confused," he exclaimed before he picked up his pillow again and buried his face in it.

"Maybe you have a crush on him," Sora suggested quietly. Roxas didn't move,

"I'm not gay Sora," he replied, his voice muffled by his pillow. Sora shook his head, Roxas was stubborn.

"Well try and be his friend then, maybe you can't find out why he acts the way he does…" he said before he left the room and muttered under his breath,

"And see if you like him or not.". Roxas sat up again and frowned while biting his lip, maybe he could try and be Axel's friend. He didn't seem completely bad. Yes that was what he'd do.

At that moment Roxas vowed to try and be Axel's friend no matter how much the red head pissed him off.

------------------------

**The lyrics Roxas was singing were from The Summer Obsession's "Melt the Sugar".**

**I'm not that keen on that chapter but I hoped you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review this time people!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back with another new chapter. I apologize ahead of time for the mass amounts of oocness ahead but I'll try and fix it next chapter. I promise!

Anyway thanks to **Murd3r4lyf3**, **Sarie Bear** and **chickenateefka** for reviewing last chapter. I love you guys and of course all my readers I just love my reviewers more . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter three: Trying to Solve the Problem**

Roxas yawned as he stepped into his science class. He was so tired; he'd stayed up late the night before doing his homework. It may have only been the first day of school but he'd been given a load of maths homework and he'd been so distracted while doing it, thinking up all the pros and cons to becoming Axel's friend or not. An odd thing to do but it had helped him; he'd give the guy a chance as long as he didn't call him cute or anything stupid like that again.

The teacher looked up from his desk. He had long straight blond hair and the iciest blue eyes Roxas had ever seen.

"Name?" the man asked in a dull tone as he stood up, a sheet of paper in his hand. He looked at the paper then back at the young blond with a raised eyebrow,

"Roxas Hikari sir," he answered. The teacher looked back to his sheet of paper for a moment before he pointed out a seat on the middle table. Roxas dropped his bag by the seat and sat down, resting his head on the table while he waited for the others to arrive. After a while he spotted Zexion enter with a blonde girl who had what looked like antenna's sticking out of her head. He raised an eyebrow at the sight but the girl noticed and glared at him.

"Miss Antonies you'll be next to Mr. Hikari," the teacher said as he pointed to Roxas. He then turned to Zexion,

"Mr. Booker you'll be at the furthest seat in the back," the finished. He had a grim expression on his face as the blonde girl grinned wildly at him,

"Looking forward to another fun year Vexen?" she asked. Her voice was sickly sweet but it only made her sound all the more evil. The teacher-Vexen-glared at her,

"No, as I am sure you can guess I am dreading it, at least I escape Mr. Kaji this year," he replied. Larxene sighed,

"Yeah but he just had to do triple science for the specialized chemistry," she said and pouted a little. She then shook her head and took a look at the blond boy she was about to sit next too,

"Hey your name wouldn't happen to be Roxas would it?" she asked slyly. Roxas didn't like the look on her face but he nodded anyway. The girl grinned,

"I'm Larxene," she told him as she held out a pink clawed hand for him to shake. He took it but her nails dug into his hand as he did so. Roxas winced a little, the girl smirked a little.

Larxene had an obvious crush on Axel. She had done for two years now and often flirted with him. She also scared away any possible competition and Axel had taken a definite liking to the small blond boy. It was her job to make sure nothing happened between the pair. She had to admit though, she enjoyed scaring people. Yes she was a little sadistic but it was all part of her charm. She let go of the boys hand before she turned to Vexen with a small grin apparent on her face. She may not be with Axel for science this year but it would definitely be fun.

---------------------

The hour dragged by and when the bell for next lesson finally rang Roxas sprinted out of the classroom. That Larxene was insane! He ran straight past Axel who watched the boy amused until he spotted Larxene leave the classroom, a smirk ever present on her face. His face fell and he stalked over to her,

"Larxene, you didn't say anything to Roxas did you?" he asked, a slightly cold tone present in his voice. She giggled,

"Well yeah, I sit next to him, you can't expect me to stay silent can you," she answered before she emitted a quiet cackle.

"He's pretty fun actually, you should've seen his face when I moved the Bunsen under his tie, it actually set alight! He managed to put it out though," she commented. She had a wild look on her face that worried Axel. He pulled his time table out and saw that he had English next, _perfect, I better see if he's okay…Larxene's stunts are enough to drive anyone who doesn't know her crazy_ he thought.

The red head rushed into the class with a nod to Xemnas. The only other person who'd arrived yet was Roxas. He didn't look too bad, his tie was slightly singed and he was nursing his hand with a frown creasing his pretty little face. _Gah, I've gotta stop thinking things like that or I'll end up saying something I'll regret!_ He headed over to his seat and plopped his bag on the desk before sitting next to the blond.

"You okay?" he asked. Roxas looked up surprised but he eventually nodded. Axel raised an eyebrow before he grabbed the boy's hand.

"A…Axel what are you doing!" he snapped, flustered as he tried to pull his hand back. Axel rolled his eyes,

"I'm seeing what's wrong with your hand, you keep staring at it," he explained. He turned the small, pale hand over and noticed the visible indents where Larxene had dug her nails in and saw the dried blood that had welled up in some of them. His expression became blank before he looked back up into the slightly widened blue eyes,

"Did Larxene do this?" he asked in an oddly calm voice. Roxas nodded,

"Yeah, I don't know what I did wrong but she seemed to hate me straight away," he answered with a sigh. The red head dropped the blond's hand before he buried his face in his hands for a moment,

"That girl," he mumbled. A moment later Demyx and Marluxia arrived chatting about something until they sat down. They noticed the odd silence and Demyx turned to Axel,

"What's up Ax? You're not still worrying about what I said last night are you?" he asked, obviously worried. Axel sighed before he looked up at the dirty blond,

"no, it's just Larxene trying to fuck things up as usual…she doesn't want me to have any friends apart from you guys," he replied. Roxas looked surprised,

"Is that she was being bitchy? Because we're friends!" he exclaimed before he realised what he'd said. The blond boy sighed inwardly; _guess I am going to attempt at being his friend then_. Axel's expression brightened considerably. For the rest of the lesson he chatted as much as the others but Roxas was silent. _I'm not going to cause them any trouble am I? I don't want to end up doing something stupid again…I'm not gonna lose any friends this time. Who knows maybe I'll even start dating Ax…wait a sec I was not thinking that…yeah I meant maybe I'll get a girlfriend. Gah I'm letting what Sora said last night get to me!_ What Roxas didn't realise was that while he was thinking this his facial expression was changing with his thoughts and it was pretty funny looking. The other boys chuckled and brought Roxas back down to earth where he proceeded to glare at the other three.

"What are you all staring at?" he snapped at them which cause them to laugh even harder. Eventually Axel managed to calm down a little,

"Sorry…Rox," he apologised though chuckles. Roxas began to sulk as the bell rang before he packed his stuff away and went to catch up with Hayner for break. With both Hayner and Sora doing skill force and being in lower sets then him for almost every subject-it turned out he had PSHE with both boys-he had to catch up with them somehow.

-------------------------

Break was rather relaxing and straight afterwards he had his first Art lesson. As he entered a young woman with many blonde braids decorated with multi coloured beads was bouncing around. She was wearing an odd attire of a pale yellow spaghetti top and a khaki green skirt and blue and white boots. She also had a long yellow and red scarf which flew around after her. There were a few other people in the room including Olette who was talking quietly to a petite blonde girl. He walked over to them and sat on their table,

"Hey 'Lette…who's this?" he greeted with a small smile. The girl looked up at him and blushed slightly,

"I'm Namine," she answered for herself as she closed the sketch book in front of her.

"Roxas," he replied. The petite girl was pretty with pale skin and white blonde hair which ended just past her shoulders. She had a pair of sparkling azure eyes which were currently watching him. She opened her mouth to say something before a long arm wrapped around Roxas's shoulders, slender fingers tapping his chest slightly.

"Hey Roxy, didn't think you'd be taking art!" The voice then removed his arm and sat on the table next to Roxas. The blond slipped off the table and onto a seat as to have a little distance. That god damn Axel was beginning to piss him off again. He then spotted Demyx behind him with a large grin on his face. Roxas sighed and greeted the pair before he looked around to see their teacher standing on one of the tables. Roxas just raised an eyebrow.

"Hey guys, I'm Rikku and I'll be ya art teacher this year! Now those of you who've had me before know that you can draw, paint, and make whatever you want! As long as you work and let me keep anything really great we'll get along fine!" the woman explained as loudly as possible. Roxas sighed; it looked like he was going to be surrounded by idiocy this year. He decided to start something and grabbed some paper off the large table behind them and pulled his pencil case out of his bag before he began to draw.

The table worked contently in silence for a while before Roxas began to notice something odd. The red head kept looking at him in the middle of drawing and Namine kept looking at them both. He tried to get a peek at Namine's drawing but she shut her sketchbook with a small smile and a giggle,

"Not until it's finished!" she reprimanded. Roxas pouted a little but he turned to look at Axel's sketch and he felt his cheeks heat up. Axel had been sketching him drawing; he'd seemed to put a lot of work in on the content expression on the blond's face. Axel laughed a little nervously,

"Eh heh, what do you think?" he asked with a sheepish grin. Roxas's cheeks were still red but he managed to scowl at the red head before he picked his own picture up and moved to another table to finish it. Axel sighed,

"Ya think he's mad?" he asked the group glumly. Everyone else leaned over to study the image and everyone grinned a little.

"He's just embarrassed, I'm sure he's flattered really," Olette commented. Demyx chuckled and slapped his friend on the back,

"Dude I never knew you were such a sap, maybe you should try just hitting on him instead," he teased. Axel shook his head as Olette raised an eyebrow while Namine giggled a little. She could already tell Axel and Roxas's relationship was going to be interesting to say the least.

-----------------------

Roxas scowled as he stared down at his picture. He'd been drawing a random scene of two people standing in the sunset. The figures didn't have any distinguishing features apart from one was tall with long spiky hair while the other was around a head shorter with hair spiked on one side. Roxas growled slightly _Stupid Axel…what did he have to go and draw me for?! It made it look like he likes me or something…maybe he does, I mean he did call me hot last night...oh what do I care! It's just what Sora said to me last night getting to me! I'm not gay and even if I was I would not be into Axel, he's annoying and I don't even know him!_ As Roxas told himself that he heard a chuckle in his head, _exactly you don't know him, he may not be so annoying…give him a chance!_ Oh great, the stupid voice had returned. Roxas growled to himself again before he stood up and binned his picture. At that moment the bell rang and as soon as he'd grabbed his stuff he ran out. However he wasn't lucky enough to lose to red head chasing after him.

"Roxas…Roxas just stop and listen for one damn second," Axel snapped. Roxas had enough sense to stop and he turned to blankly face Axel.

"Sorry I snapped," Axel muttered before he looked around the corridor a little.

"Look I only drew you because you looked like a good model alright? I won't deny that I'm gay and yes I find you attractive but that doesn't mean you have to over react over every damn thing," he explained. He moved his sharp green gaze back to Roxas but the ocean blue eyes avoided his and concentrated on the ground. His cheeks were slightly flushed pink; the blond didn't know what to say. He knew he was being an ass but he didn't know how else to react. _You could y'know tell him you don't mind and maybe flirt with him a little…c'mon you know you like him!_ Roxas almost scoffed out loud, first Sora and now his own mind was against him! Why didn't they understand he wasn't gay! He had been checking Namine out for god's sake…maybe he could ask her out. Yeah, she was cute and it would get the others off his back as well. At this decision Roxas finally looked back up to Axel and grinned a little sheepishly,

"I suppose I was being a bit of an ass…sorry as well I guess," he mumbled but Axel heard him. A wide grin broke out on his face again as Demyx walked up to them with Zexion who had appeared from whatever class he'd just had. Demyx kept trying to sling his arm around Zexion's shoulder's but the shorter boy kept avoiding him.

"PSHE next for us, what about you two?" the dirty blond asked with a slight pout. Axel grinned at the pair as Roxas pulled his time table out and almost groaned. He had the same lesson as it appeared the other three had.

"Same," Roxas commented before he checked out the room number and began to head down the corridor with Axel trailing. Zexion had some how gotten ahead and was trying to avoid Demyx who was chasing him.

---------------------

Roxas slumped into a chair at the front of the room in the hope Axel, Demyx and Zexion would leave him alone and sit at the back. He couldn't put his bag on the chair next to him as he had to leave the seat spare, if he put his bag down both Hayner and Sora would think he didn't want to sit next to them. Luck seemed to be avoiding him today as Axel plopped into the chair next to him and Demyx and Zexion took the desk next to theirs.

"I heard Marly's doing so well in this subject he's gonna be helping out the teacher with the Sex Ed block," Demyx commented with a giggle. Marly…Marluxia that pink haired guy with the flower brooch. Well the class would certainly be interesting but who exactly would their teacher be. At that moment the door flew open and in stepped a grizzled man with blond hair and goggles. He was chewing what looked like a stick as he eyed the class while Marluxia entered behind him with a flourish and shut the door...right in Hayner and Sora's faces. The pushed the door open, Hayner scowling and glaring at the pink haired boy before he spotted Roxas and who he was sitting next too and near. Roxas didn't think he'd ever seen his friend glare so darkly at anyone before as he did at Axel, Zexion and Demyx. However he went and took the desk behind Roxas with Sora without a single complaint. Roxas knew he'd get it at lunch though, he may not have known Hayner long but he already understood his moods and how he worked. Roxas sighed a little and rested his head on the table before their teacher made him sit up with a start.

"The name's Cid and I'll be teaching you ingrates PSHE this year. The little fairy beside me is Marluxia you may know as he should be taking this class with you but for some damn reason he's helping me out with the sex ed unit this year so let's get this started," the blond man grumbled loudly. He then turned around and began to write something on the white board. Axel sniggered, this unit was going to be a laugh…unless Marluxia decided to pick on him and the evil looking smirk he was shooting at the red head signalled that he was in fact going to embarrass him so much. Axel groaned a little but he smirked back at the student-teacher as if he wasn't worried.

The teacher had written SEX in big bold letters on the board. He then turned back to the class,

"Okay this is a simple task, I want you guys to tell me all the different types of sex there are but no shouting out," he told them. The majority of the class stuck their hands up including Axel. Sadly the red head was first picked,

"Anal sex!" He called out loudly. Demyx snickered from beside him,

"Uh huh and we all know who you wanna do that with," he added with an obnoxious grin. Axel grinned back,

"Nah me and Roxy have already been there and done that," he joked. The whole class turned to stare at Roxas while sniggering. Roxas's face turned redder then it ever had before and he buried his face in his hands. He was visibly mortified…well sort of, most people just pegged it down to him not wanting anyone to know that which only made people laugh harder. The class returned to its discussion with many people having the finger pointed at them then being laughed at. Roxas would have joined in if he hadn't still been hiding his face as the others talked.

The teacher cleared his throat when he was sure there were enough words and phrases on the spider diagram he'd been writing on the board.

"Now this unit will be a little longer then usual, we'll be discussing straight sex, then gay sex, then STD's, then other repercussions so prepare to face the facts of life kids," he told them. For the rest of the lesson they had to fill in a quiz to see what they knew about the law and sex which would be marked for next lesson.

---------------------

After what felt like hours the bell finally rang and Roxas ran out of class. It seemed like it would be a tradition for him to do so every lesson where he had Axel or one of his friends in the lesson, they were all so annoying and frustrating. What had Axel and Demyx thought they'd been doing! It was not funny to make jokes like that, it was mortifying and he'd seen Namine had been sitting in one of the back corners. She hadn't been laughing but it was still embarrassing. He headed into the cafeteria and slumped down at the table the group had told him they sat at the day before. He wasn't hungry but he didn't know where else to go.

A few moments later Hayner, Sora and even Namine joined him. Hayner was glaring daggers at him as he sat down in front of the shorter blond.

"What was all that about? First you let those idiots sit next to you and then their making jokes about you fucking that red head…what the hell is going on?!" Hayner demanded with a small growl. Roxas couldn't understand what Hayner was so upset about but he glared at him anyway. He was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"What does it matter…Hayner wasn't it? Have you thought he could be friends with us? Hell did you even think he may not be a prejudiced asshole like you are? Why don't you just give him a break…unless you want to start something," Axel's voice calmly threatened. The red head was glowering at Hayner, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Hayner stood up as if he wanted to fight him but he just huffed and stormed off.

"That guy's all bark and no bite," the red head commented before he took a seat next to Roxas, Demyx and Zexion taking the seats next to him.

"You guy's don't mind us sitting here do ya? It gets a bit boring sitting with our other friends all the time," Demyx chirped. The others either shrugged or nodded, Sora didn't look too sure about them sitting with them but he nodded anyway. He was far too nice to deny them; they hadn't done anything drastically bad to any of them so he had no reason to hate them. The brunet couldn't really trust them though.

Slowly Olette, Pence, Kairi and Riku joined them at their table and Selphie and Yuffie joined them for a few minutes as well before going off to find some other people to bother. The groups got chatting to each other and neither group had a problem with the other in the end. Roxas was even starting to relax until Demyx just had to bring up the last lesson.

"You guys should have been in PSHE! It was so fucking funny, we were listing sex stuff and Axel came out with anal sex and he made a joke about Roxas. You went as red as Axel's hair Roxas!" Demyx exclaimed with a large grin but it immediately fell silent when he felt Roxas glaring at him. If looks could kill Demyx would be five feet under. The rest of the table apart from Roxas and Demyx burst out laughing.

"C'mon Rox, you really can't take a joke can you…I'm like that with all my friends," Axel commented with a grin. He patted Roxas on the head before he stood,

"I'm gonna go find Marly and Larx, anyone wanna come?" he asked. Everyone shook their head before Axel headed off. He had a bone to pick with Larxene.

--------------------

Axel found Larxene hanging around an empty corridor, smoking as Marluxia walked off somewhere. He probably had gardening club or something. The blonde didn't notice her red headed friend until he cleared his throat and she turned to him with a grin.

"Hey Ax, I thought you'd have detention or something," she commented. Axel just shrugged and walked over to her took the cigarette straight from her mouth and dropped it on the ground before he stamped it out. He growled slightly at the girl,

"You will leave; I will repeat-**leave**-Roxas alone if you know what's good for you. I don't care whether you're my friend or not, if you harm one hair on his head I will come after you and make you regret it," he breathed into her ear dangerously as he stepped even closer to her. Larxene nodded in agreement before he turned and stormed off out of the building. He needed a smoke now himself.

Larxene growled a little as Axel walked out. The blond kid had more of a hold over Axel then she'd first realised.

"Oh don't worry Axel, **I** won't harm a hair on his pretty little head…well not physically anyway."

------------------

By the way last name explanations-

Larxene **Ant**onies-My little sister's idea due to her having antenna hair.

Zexion **Book**er-His weapon is a giant book in the games so . .

Axel **Kaji**-Kaji is Japanese for fire.

Thanks for reading so far guys. I'll update soon.

If anyone has any ideas just send me a message or put them in a review. I don't mind whether it's a plot twist, song I could use or even just something someone could say or a scene. I love to hear other people's ideas for my stories and I try and use them all but change them a bit lol. I will give credit don't worry!

Again I apologise for oocness and crappiness!

Now please review and you'll get a cookie!


	4. Chapter 4

Gawd I seem to lose a reviewer each chapter and I only ever get 3 reviews per chapter

Gawd I seem to lose a reviewer each chapter and I only ever get 3 reviews per chapter. Throw me a bone guys, I've had a terrible writer's block and reviews are always helpful and definitely appreciated!

Anyway thanks to **Murd3r4lyf3**and **chickenateefka** as always and also to my pal **Mortaz** for bothering to review and also for offering to help if needed!

Anyway CRR disclaimer please!

Chibi-RoseRosa: RoseRosa does not own Kingdom Hearts; she only wishes she did so she could kill Sora off!

Heh heh killing Sora sounds fun but don't worry, I won't kill him off in the fic!

**Chapter four: Can I Even Stand You?**

It was Friday morning. All Roxas had to do was get through school and then he would be free for the weekend. Maybe his day would be better today then it had been the two days prior. Roxas could hope all he liked but he knew it wouldn't be any better. The humiliation he'd been through recently was enough proof for him. He was just going to have to get through the torture Axel and his friends unwittingly-well on most accounts-put him through. The blond groaned out loud at that fact and was about to roll over and bury his face in his pillow when he heard a chuckle from the direction of his door. It was a laugh he was now familiar with but it wasn't Sora's or his Dad's. Roxas froze before he turned his gaze to the door where Axel was standing. Axel was standing in his doorway…when he was only in his chequered boxers and looking half sleep with hair even more messed up then usual. Roxas did the only thing anyone could do in that situation. He blushed bright red, dove under his blankets which he'd kicked off in the night and screeched about privacy.

Axel chucked at the sight of the shocked and flustered blond and stepped fully into the room.

"Morning to you to Roxy," he greeted. He walked over to the smallish bed and leaned over the lump amongst the black sheets, just staring at it. Eventually a blond head popped out and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" it snapped. Roxas was not a morning person and with Axel just popping up like that he was in a worse mood then usual. The red head shook his head,

"Well if you must know I came to walk you to school, I got a call from Sora an hour ago saying he was sick and you'd probably get lost by yourself so he wanted me to walk you to school," he explained quietly. Oddly the red head looked a put out and in Roxas's opinion the expression didn't suit him so the blond boy just sighed and sat up.

"Right, well if you'd get out of my room I'll get dressed and we can go," he replied slowly. Roxas was trying to be polite to Axel, he did come all the way over to help him after all but Roxas was furious with Sora. He bet Sora wasn't bloody sick and he would not get lost on the way to school! Sora would do that himself. Roxas knew the brunet was planning something he just didn't know what and when he got his hands on him he'd bloody kill him! Axel seemed to notice the blond's fury and he sped out of the room.

Roxas quickly dressed in his school uniform before he left his own room and headed for Sora's. The brunet boy was lying in bed reading a comic,

"well you certainly look sick," Roxas commented sarcastically. He placed a hand on his hip and glared at Sora. The bed ridden boy put his comic down and grinned sheepishly at his brother.

"Eh heh, I thought it would help you two ya know…move on in your relationship?" he explained with a nervous chuckle. Roxas glared daggers as he advanced towards Sora,

"Sora, me and Axel are friends and we won't move onto anything more… I am **NOT** gay so there is nothing past friendship," he hissed. Sora gulped and once again grinned sheepishly,

"ah well you could become best friends y'know…eh heh heh," he corrected. Roxas reached the side of the bed and Sora slipped under his sheets, trying to defend himself somehow. Roxas just thumped the hiding boy's side before he left the bright room and headed downstairs where Axel was waiting in the hall looking very out of place. The twin's mother was twittering on to him, asking the red head never ending streams of questions.

"So how did you meet my boys huh? What year are you in? What subjects are you taking?" The brunette woman asked as Roxas joined the pair at the bottom of the stair.

"Errrr we bumped into each other in the hall, I'm in year ten and I'm taking art, music and triple science mam," Axel answered. His green gaze was darting around the room and when he spotted Roxas he shot the smaller boy a pleading look. He really didn't feel comfortable. He wasn't used to being in such a cosy house with such chatty parents. His own house was so cold and his parents only spoke if they had to or if they had people over. Roxas rolled his eyes and slipped his shoes on before he grabbed his school bag.

"Let's go Axel," he told the taller boy. Axel practically ran out of the house as Roxas gave his mum a quick hug and told her he'd see her later.

"Bye Roxas, Bye Axel…come around anytime Axel love," Mrs Hikari called as she waved the boys off.

Axel sighed with relief once they were out of sight of the house,

"God your mum's a little over bearing isn't she," he commented as the blond caught up with the red head's long strides. Roxas rolled his eyes,

"yeah well Sora's the same," he replied with a small scowl. Axel chuckled a little before the pair fell into a comfortable silence. It was probably the first time in a long time that he wouldn't be late to school.

"Sora isn't really sick is he?" the red head asked as he looked down at the small blond beside him. Roxas kicked a stone in front of him hard as he answered,

"no." Axel shook his head,

"What a skiver," he mumbled, sounding only slightly pissed off. Roxas had expected Axel to blow up if he found out but that showed how little he knew about the guy. He really had been harshly judging him on the ideas that he had about him but it seemed like they might be wrong.

_Some along time with Roxas…sweet! Maybe I can get a little closer to him!_ As Axel thought this a grin grew on his face and looked down at Roxas, grinning as if it was the greatest thing he'd ever done. Roxas raised an eyebrow,

"what are you so pleased about?" he asked, slightly unsurely. Axel grinned even more and wrapped an arm around Roxas,

"just pleased that we can walk together alone," he answered. It was the honest truth and the fact he sounded so serious scared Roxas a little. It wasn't a normal thing to say. It made it sound like a romantic dawdle through the forest not the short walk to school! Roxas shoved Axel's arm off him,

"Don't do that!" he snapped defensively. The school was coming into view at that moment so Roxas ran ahead to see if any of his other friends had arrived early. Axel's face fell as the by walked away, that Roxas really didn't know what he was doing to him _what you're suffering from not having your lust reciprocated?! C'mon Axel you know that's all it is…just pure unadulterated lust for the kid_ his inner voice mocked him. It made Axel's feelings for Roxas sound so dirty when they weren't. Axel frowned at himself before he went to go meet his friends. Someone might know what he could do to stop such stupid thoughts.

--

The day went by without anymore incidents between Axel and Roxas that was until last period.

Physical Education.

Roxas had groaned to himself as he entered the large changing rooms. There were a few rows of double sided benches for the boys to hang their stuff on and change at. There were enough rows so that Roxas managed to get a hidden corner to himself. He was the shortest and the scrawniest out of the whole class and seeing all the other guy's bodies did not make him feel any better about himself. Roxas sighed as he dropped his bag on a bench; he faced the wall as he undid his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. He felt as if someone's eyes were on him but that was probably just him being paranoid. However there was someone watching him and they didn't make themselves known until Roxas had slipped his shirt off. The person let out a wolf whistle and Roxas turned his head to see who it was. Axel. He should've known. The blond's cheeks flushed pink and he turned his gaze back to the wall. One reason being that he was embarrassed that someone had spotted the other reason he always changed where no one could see him. On his lower back he had the number thirteen in roman numerals tattooed on. He'd gotten it done in his last school only a few months before he'd left. He'd been having a lot of trouble and to remind himself he was unlucky he'd had the tattoo done…and he'd also had some masochistic tendencies at the time. He'd been very snappish and anti-social-even more so then usual-and he'd lost a lot of friends but that hadn't been the half of it. No one knew about it apart from him though, not even his mum.

The second reason Roxas had blushed though was because Axel was also half way through changing and had been shirtless himself. The red head may look skinny but he certainly had some well defined muscles. _I wonder what it would be like to touch them…to run my hands down his chest then down into his…oh my god why am I even thinking about that!_ The boy's face flushed redder and he hurried to change the rest of his uniform. He couldn't stay in the changing room with Axel at such close proximity.

He rushed out into the gym where the two PE teachers for the boys were waiting. One of them-Cloud Strife-was Roxas's cousin while the other was Cloud's childhood friend Squall Leonheart. Roxas was on good terms with them both in fact over the summer he'd hung around at their apartment a little but he knew they wouldn't go easy on him in lessons…well Cloud might a little but knowing his luck Leon-Squall preferred to be called Leon these days for some unknown reason-would be in charge. When the whole class was finally assembled the blond and brunet teachers introduced themselves and informed them that today they'd play a game of football. They were split into two teams and sent outside to play on the field. Cloud and Leon kept a close look on the teams. Hayner-he was on the same team as Roxas-fouled several times by 'accidentally' kicking Axel's legs rather then the balls. It had been raining the night before and the poor red head got coated in mud. By the end of the lesson it was obvious Axel would need a shower.

Roxas couldn't hold back a chuckle at the sight of Axel trudging back to the changing rooms. He looked like he'd been bathing in the mud. Axel turned to Roxas with a melodramatically shocked look on his face.

"Oh my god…Roxas…you laughed! This mud must be magic or something," he exclaimed loudly, a large grin spread out on his face and before Roxas knew what was happening Axel had enveloped Roxas in his arms and was hugging him as tightly as was possible without hurting him. Roxas looked momentarily stunned but he once he got over it he attempted to get out of Axel's arms but his foot slipped in the mud beneath them.

Roxas fell to the ground, Axel having been pulled after Roxas landing on him and knocking the wind out of the smaller boy. Axel chuckled a little again,

"if you wanted me to fuck you that bad you could've just asked," he joked lowly into the blond's ear. Roxas couldn't explain why but when he got his breath back he didn't push the larger boy off of him. In fact the two just stared into each other's eyes until Axel was suddenly yanked off of Roxas. The blond sat up and just blinked as he watched Hayner-who'd pulled Axel off of him-and Axel argue until Axel just shoved past the smaller dirty blond and headed to wash off the mud. Hayner stomped over to Roxas,

"what the fuck was that about?!" he demanded. Roxas shook his head,

"nothing," he lied. He couldn't answer the question when he didn't even know the answer himself.

--

Later that night Roxas laid back on his bed, thinking back on the day. Both times he'd been with Axel they'd touched somehow and each got totally different reactions.

"_if you wanted me to fuck you that bad you could've just asked__." Axel was shirtless like back in the changing rooms and his black trousers hung loosely of his feminine hips. A fine trail of red hair led down into the trousers. Slender fingers slipped into the belt loops and began to tug the trousers slowly down…_

**Ring Ring**

A mobile ringing loudly from his desk stirred Roxas from his daydream and as he grabbed his phone he looked down at his crotch where a bulge was definitely visible. He sighed a little and checked to see who was calling him before he answered.

"Hey Hayner"

"**Yo Roxas, I was just ringing to see if we could meet up at the usual spot tomorrow?"**

Roxas checked the calendar above his bed before he answered,

"Sure, I haven't got anything planned."

"**Great! It'll just be you and me though so meet there at ten and we'll go from there**

Roxas sighed a little,

"Listen Hayner…about earlier…"

There was a snort from the other end of the line,

"**It's fine…I've already forgotten about that…you need to learn to let things go!"**

Roxas chuckled a little,

"Well I gotta go sort something out right now so I'll see ya tomorrow," he informed his friend. He barely heard the returning see ya before he hung up.

He definitely had a problem to sort out. He sighed then headed to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

_Why is my body reacting like this…how can I like Axel like that when I don't even know whether I can stand him or not! Then again this could just be a phase, in a month or so I probably won't be attracted to Axel at all and I won't have to worry about getting a boner over him again. Yeah I'm sure that's all it is._

Roxas tried to assure himself with these thoughts however a niggling voice at the back of his head was constantly telling him that _he'll see_.

**Meep I am so sorry about the shortness and any OOCness or crappiness. I had a major writer's block while writing this!**

**Anyway a little more backround on Roxas and the AkuRoku's going a little further.**

**I'm also upping this up to an M though I probably won't write any complete lemon's just bits of smut here and there. Unless you guys want a lemon later on!**

**Oh and Cloud and Leon are only friends and room mates. Cloud is dating Tifa while Leon is alone. There will be no Cleon you guys! I hope you aren't too disappointed!**

**Please review and help me out of this block guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm updating again

I'm updating again!

I suddenly got inspiration during English and I started writing it when everyone else was supposed to be working on starting an essay.

Thanks to **Lifes.Lover**, **Murd3r4lyf3**, **chickenateefka** and **lovetheHams**

Okay then just a quick disclaimer and warning and then onto the next chapter.

Chibi RoseRosa: RoseRosa does not own Kingdom Hearts, if she did Sora would have died in the first game and the Organization would rule the worlds!

**Warning:** Plenty of Sora and Hayner bashing this chapter so if you like those two please don't kill me!

**Chapter Five: A Tiring Weekend**

It was early Saturday morning as Roxas was awoken by his phone ringing. The blond groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and felt around on his bedside table before he grasped the small black device.

"'Ello?" he greeted groggily. The blond stupidly didn't check the number, expecting it just to be Hayner calling about the day's plans.

"**Morning Rox!"**

The annoyingly familiar voice woke Roxas up pretty quickly.

"Axel!? How the hell did you get my number!?"

"**Sora."**

Roxas growled quietly, that god damn brother of his was going to die when he got his hands on him. First suggesting that he was gay, then he tricked Axel into walking with him the day before and then he gave the redhead his mobile number. Sora must have been trying to make his life a misery. He definitely deserved to die a slow and painful death. First he'd stick something sharp and pointy up his butt then he'd kick him in the crotch several times and finally he'd beat him to death with some sort of blunt object.

"**Err Rox? You still there?"**

Roxas was brought out of his reverie; he hadn't realized he'd been spacing out.

"Yeah."

"**Good, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today."**

"I already have plans with Hayner."

Roxas could practically hear the pout Axel probably had down the other end of the phone.

"**Awwh, can't you just ditch him? He's a dick anyway." **

There was a moment of silence before Axel spoke again, sounding extremely smug,

"**See, even **_**you**_** can't argue with my logic."**

Roxas ran a hand through his hair, gently tugging at it out of frustration,

"Just shut up Axel, I'm not hanging out with you today and that's that." The blond boy then ended the call before he flopped back on his bed.

--

Axel groaned as he dropped his phone onto the bed beside him before he flopped back onto the bed.

"I take that as he said no," Demyx commented as he looked up from where he was tuning his guitar on Axel's floor.

The dirty blond haired boy had came over to jam with Axel like he had done every other Saturday morning for four years but it had turned out the redhead had other plans. Demyx hadn't been sent home though, oh no he'd offered to stay and try and help his friend. Sadly that didn't mean doing much at the moment.

"We could always go around town and see if we can find him later," the mullhawked boy suggested. Axel suddenly sat up,

"Great idea!" He exclaimed, Demyx grinned proud he'd actually thought up a useful idea this time. Wait until he told Zexion! Not that the emo boy would care but Demyx told Zexion **everything** much to the lilac haired boy's dismay.

"Now help me pick out something to wear," Axel was up and inside his closet, throwing out anything he thought unsuitable. Demyx grinned and quickly joined him.

Axel had pretty much admitted he had a crush on Roxas now. Sure he'd only known him a week but Roxas was…well Roxas was just Roxas. He didn't fake anything, he didn't bother hiding his emotions and not to mention he was cute! It wasn't love though. Axel wasn't a fool. Love at first sight was non-existent; crushes however could be formed extremely quickly.

He thought he may grow to fall in love Roxas though.

--

It was around two hours later when Roxas finally left for the usual spot. Hayner hadn't called him again; he'd already given Roxas the time the night before so he probably couldn't be bothered too. The blond snorted at that thought.

It was only a ten minute walk from his house and the small den Hayner, Olette and Pence had created for them to hang out in years ago. As Roxas was part of their gang now it was his spot to hang out in as well. It had been pretty useful over the summer when he'd had to escape from Sora and his constant chirpiness.

As Roxas entered the Usual Spot he saw Hayner sitting there waiting, reading a comic he'd left there the last time they'd all hung out there.

"Hey," they both greeted at the same time. This caused Hayner to chuckle as he stood up,

"Come on, I thought we could get some ice cream then go sit on the clock tower," Hayner told him before he grabbed the smaller blond's wrist and began to drag him out.

"Hayner, I can walk by myself you know," Roxas chuckled as he freed his wrist. The other blond grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry, it's just cool to be able to hang out with just you," he apologized; a hint of bitterness was easily detectable in his voice. Roxas' face fell a moment,

"If you're just going to complain about Axel and his friends all day then just go now."

Hayner frowned at Roxas' attitude but it soon transformed into an all out scowl,

"It's starting to sound like you'd rather hang out with them then me, you're always with them around school and after school you're too busy with other things," he snapped. An air of hostility seeming to wrap it's tendril like fingers around Roxas.

"It's your own bloody fault Hayner, you're the one who always goes off and yeah so what if I might want to hang around them more then I want to be with you right now because you're acting like a spoilt child," he growled. He took a step forward and Hayner visibly flinched but he didn't step back and he continued to glare back.

"Awwh how sad, looks like the chicken wusses just broke up how sad," a cruel voice mocked. Both Hayner and Roxas turned to glare at the interruption.

Seifer.

When the Hikari family had first moved to Twilight Town a few weeks ago now Roxas and Sora had encountered Seifer, Rai and Fuu-or the Disciplinary Committee as they liked to call themselves-quite early on. In fact Hayner, Pence and Olette had helped them out of some trouble with the gang. Ever since Roxas had started to hang around with Hayner, Pence and Olette the guy had seemed to take a special interest in Roxas and never missed a chance to mock him and Hayner by spreading rumours that they were dating etc. Everyone knew it was just because he was uncomfortable with his own sexuality though. Everyone knew of the time he'd been practically stalking Leon, the brunet had almost had to quit his job but he'd sorted the beanie wearing kid out in the end.

There was the sound of more footsteps coming from the other side of them,

"Why don't you leave them alone Seifer," a calm voice came.

Roxas whirled around in surprise to see Axel and Demyx. The red head stood in front with his arms crossed over his chest a thin eyebrow cocked. At the sound of Axel's voice though Hayner for the first time ever just shoved past Seifer and walked off. He never missed the chance to pick a fight with Seifer yet he'd just gone…all because of Axel arriving.

Hayner must have hated him a lot.

There was a snort from Seifer,

"Look at that chicken wuss; you're boyfriend just left you at my mercy." Roxas turned back to glare at him and was about to go up to Seifer and beat the shit out of him when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Didn't you hear me Seifer, I said **leave Roxas the hell alone**," Axel growled. The beanie wearing blond smirked,

"I see why Hayner left you know Roxas, you've been cheating on him with this fag," he jeered. A beast like growl escaped Roxas' throat but Axel didn't loosen his grip on the small blond's shoulder until he shoved him towards Demyx who gently grabbed his arm.

"Leave this to Axel, it's for the best Rox," the dirty blond whispered as his sea green eyes looked down into Roxas' azure ones. Roxas sighed and nodded, he was in no way pleased about this though. He could fight his own battles for fuck sake!

"If I were you Seifer I'd shut the hell up already," Axel growled to the bully. Seifer smirked and walked up until he was right in Axel's face,

"And what if I don't want too," he hissed. Axel growled again and shoved Seifer,

"You wanna go?" The taller male shoved again and again and again until Seifer was slammed into a wall.

"I don't wanna see you near Roxas again and if I hear one more word about him coming from your slimy mouth you won't even get a chance to say goodbye…got it memorized." he hissed as he grabbed onto Seifer's shirt and slammed him into the wall several times. The blond was dropped to the ground before Axel turned around and stalked back over to Roxas and Demyx before he grabbed the petite blond's wrist and began to storm off. Rai and Fuu who had only just joined them rushed over to Seifer.

--

"Axel, let go of me," Roxas snapped as he tried to free his wrist from Axel's tight grip but it seemed impossible. The redhead was mad and he just had to get away from Seifer before he killed the puny bastard.

"Axel, let him go man," Demyx tried with a worried look in Axel's direction. It had been a while since the dirty blond had seen him in such a temper.

He'd gotten that angry over protecting Roxas.

In some ways Roxas was kind of flattered about that but now Axel was acting like a complete idiot. All Roxas wanted to do now was to buy some sea salt ice cream and play video games with Sora-he was still planning the brunet's death-he didn't want to be dragged around town. The blond was dragged a little further before Axel finally let him go and ran a hand through his crimson spikes.

"God I need a smoke," he grumbled as he started to feel around his pockets but he didn't have his cigarettes on him.

"Fuck." There was a sigh from Roxas,

"Smoking's bad for you anyway Axel," he replied with a shake of his head. Axel scowled slightly.

"You can leave now if you want Rox," Demyx said gently with a frown in Axel's direction but the blond shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll hang out with you guys if you don't mind," he replied. Axel suddenly brightened up,

"Alright!"

--

The boys just walked around town until Demyx had to leave them for a 'study session' with Zexion. That left the boys at a loss of what to do…well for Roxas at least.

Axel looked thoughtful and for some reason that worried Roxas.

"Let's go to the mall! Maybe I could help you find a new outfit or something," he suggested. Roxas had to stop himself from sighing in relief,

"Sure," he agreed. Little did he know but the red head was imagining him in fishnet and leather.

So the two boys headed towards the Twilight Town mall and they spent most of the afternoon hanging out in the mall until Axel spotted a shop he liked. It was a gothic clothes shop called 'The World That Never Was'. It looked like your typical clothes shop, rail upon rail of clothes and Roxas was forced into the changing room before clothes were thrown over the top of the curtain.

The blond boy picked them up off the stool they'd landed on and stared. There was a short black skirt with red netting trimming and a simple grey vest with a red broken heart on.

"What the fuck?! These are girls clothes Axel," he exclaimed angrily. There was a chuckle from the other side of the curtain,

"I know, just try them on." Roxas stared at the clothes before he looked up and glared at the curtain.

"Fuck no."

"Do it and I'll buy you an ice cream," Axel suggested. Roxas thought for a moment before he heaved a sigh and began to undress and change into the clothes.

Once he was done he stepped out of the changing room. Axel grinned and looked Roxas up and down before he wolf whistled.

"Looking good Roxas…or should I call you Roxy," he teased. Roxas scowled and he stepped forward before he punched Axel in the arm.

"You're a jerk," he snapped. Axel chuckled,

"I'm totally buying you that." Roxas scowled before he returned to the changing rooms to get back into his own clothes.

"What's your shoe size?" Axel called out as Roxas struggled out of the clothes,

"Six, Why?"

"No reason," Axel called back as he pointed at a pair of black heels with a chain across them to the shop assistant. The man had black hair which was greying in a ponytail and a black eye patch over his left eye. The man winked with a smirk and held a thumb up at the shoes and the pair of black thigh high socks with a red and grey stripe at the top. Axel hid them behind his back as Roxas came out and took the clothes off him. He then dropped the clothes on the counter over the shoes and socks before he pulled the cash out. He easily had enough money on him.

Roxas stared,

"Are you rich or something?" he asked. Axel just shrugged, back still turned on Roxas,

"Yeah, not a problem is it?" Roxas shrugged though Axel couldn't see him,

"Why would it? You're obnoxious either way," he retorted. Axel couldn't help but grin before he handed Roxas the carrier bag.

"Time to get some ice cream I suppose," he commented.

Roxas scowled once again,

"You didn't seriously buy me that did you?" The red head grinned,

"I most certainly did!" The blond growled slightly but he followed Axel anyway, taking the bag from him as they went to get ice cream.

--

Two pairs of feet quietly slapped against the pavement as the two boys silently walked back to the smaller blond's house,

"Well…today's been alright," Roxas muttered as they reached the small house. Axel shrugged but a large grin made its way up on Axel's lips once again.

"Yeah, we should definitely hang out again." Roxas rolled his eyes,

"Sure, just remind me to not let you take me clothes shopping again," the blond replied dryly. He peeked down at the carrier bag in his hand before his grip on it tightened. He just hoped Sora wouldn't find the damn outfit.

Axel pouted,

"C'mon Rox, that outfit looks totally hot on you," the red head whined. He then slung his over the blond's shoulder's at which he scowled.

They stopped in front of Roxas' house and Axel leaned in close where he purred in Roxas' ear,

"Will you at least wear it for me…you wouldn't even be in it long." The blond's face flushed a deep red colour before he shoved Axel away from him.

"Get away from me you friggin' pervert," he hissed. Axel cackled a little before he pecked Roxas on the cheek and ran off.

"See ya later Rox," he called. Roxas stared at him as he ran off; his cheeks still a deep red.

--

"Was that Axel I heard out there? What did you two do? Did you have fun?" Sora asked as he bounced over to his blond twin as he entered the house.

"Yes, we went to the mall and it was an alright day," Roxas answered before he headed straight upstairs. The brunet pouted but he returned to the living room where he was playing video games.

--

Roxas flopped down onto his computer seat as he switched on his computer. The plastic bag had been dropped on his bed and as his computer started up he tipped the stuff out and groaned at the sight. The new socks and shoes didn't help it either. How the hell was he supposed to walk in heels?

…Not that he was planning on wearing them…

_Looks what Axel's doing to you now, making you consider cross dressing...listen Roxas as your mind I can honestly tell you that you're about as straight as a roundabout._

Roxas scowled at clothes. He hated his mind and he hated Sora. He needed to talk to someone sensible about this. He turned back to his computer with a sigh, hoping that Namine was on IM.

On Thursday they'd had art again and they'd traded screen names. Luckily Axel had been sent out of the class at that time.

Once the computer had booted up Roxas opened up his IM and checked his buddy list. Namine was online.

**OblivionKeeper:** Hi Nami.

**ArtsyChick:** Hello Roxas.

**OblivionKeeper:** Can I ask you something private?

**ArtsyChick:** Sure

**OblivionKeeper:** I think I might like Axel

Roxas stared at the computer screen as he waited for the reply. She seemed to be taking her time. He tugged at his blond spikes restlessly.

**ArtsyChick:** If you're worried he might not like you back you don't have to worry.

**OblivionKeeper:** It's not that.

**OblivionKeeper:** It's just I'm not sure that I'm gay or anything, I still think girls are cute as well.

**ArtsyChick:** Well you could be bi or it could just be a faze you're going through…most people our age experiment so you might get over it soon.

**OblivionKeeper:** Hmmm ok…Nami do you think we could go out on a date tomorrow afternoon?

**OblivionKeeper:** It could just be a test but you're really nice and you're pretty so…

**ArtsyChick:** That sounds fine; meet me in the park by the swings at one tomorrow ok?

**OblivionKeeper:** Sweet! See you tomorrow!

_**OblivionKeeper **__signs out_.

Roxas grinned a little; the date could do him good. Namine was a pretty awesome girl and maybe they could start going out. That would surely get Axel off him mind.

--

Namine was secretly pleased, since she'd met Roxas she'd had a little crush on him. She couldn't turn down a date with him even if it was only a test.

Anyway even if Roxas did really like Axel she wouldn't mind. Well she would, she just wouldn't do anything about it. If Roxas would be happy with Axel then she'd move on and find someone else. That's just how teenage life goes.

--

It was late evening when Axel finally returned home, he'd went and hung out with Demyx and Zexion for a bit and he was on a definite high.

He'd gotten to be with Roxas for practically the whole day and he'd seen him in a short skirt. This made the red head giggle like a girl as he headed up the stairs.

"What are you so happy about?" an amused voice asked from behind. Axel whipped around to see his elder brother standing there.

"Reno! What are you doing here?" he demanded with an even larger grin. Reno just smirked a little as he adjusted his goggles,

"The folks have gone away on a business trip for a month or two and they asked me to come look after you, how could I say no," he explained. Axel chuckled as he headed back down the stairs.

"Now are you gonna tell me about what you were giggling about or not?" Axel chuckled once again as he entered the living room.

"I met a boy, his name is Roxas and I got to see him in a skirt today."

--

**Few I finally finished this chapter. I hope it isn't too bad.**

**Next chappie will have Roxas and Namine's date, plenty more Reno and errr whatever else I think of XP.**

**I'm sorry once again for any OOCness.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Muh I'm finally updating

Muh I'm finally updating! Due to internet being down and having nothing better to do I decided I'd better update lol.

Anyway thanks to **HarrylovesDraco**, **lovetheHams**, **Undying lover**, **chickenateefka**, **Murd3r4lyf3**, **yaoifanandanimemanga**, **666littlefreak666**. Yay for lots of reviewers!

Chibi RoseRosa: RoseRosa does not own Kingdom Hearts, she only wishes she did.

**Warning**: This chapter has a **LOT** of drama.

**Chapter Six: Quality Time**

On Sunday morning for the first time in what must have been years Roxas woke up early of his own accord.

Now he could say it was because he was excited for his date with Namine but if he thought about it more seriously he could just say that it was because he went to bed earlier then usual.

It wasn't too early for anyone to be up though, he could hear Sora pacing around in the hall outside his bedroom chatting on the phone to Riku and it sounded like his mum was in the kitchen downstairs.

With a large sigh Roxas rolled out of bed and trudged out his door and into the bathroom. He needed to take a shower if he was going to be going out with Namine later.

There was an unpleasant churning in his stomach and it wasn't the butterflies you were supposed to get when you liked someone. It was almost as if the date was a chore he didn't want to do.

He couldn't think of the date like that, he had been the one to suggest it after all! Plus he'd been looking forward to it when he'd gone to bed.

Sure Namine was a nice, pretty girl if not a little quiet but Roxas just couldn't see himself being-or even wanting to be-anything more to her then a friend. If he loved her at all it was as if she was a sister. Hey, they even looked similar so it wasn't hard to imagine!

What had changed during the night to make him change his mind?

These were the thoughts Roxas was pondering as he stripped down and turned the shower on.

Realisation hit him as he stepped into the still cold flow of water.

He'd dreamed about going on a date with Axel the night before.

It hadn't been like his daydream before; it had just been a simple date in the park and a restaurant. It had been perfect-just as dream dates usually are-and the pretend date with Namine had paled in comparison.

Roxas let out a groan as he rested his head on the tiled wall and softly thumped it. This was confusing to no end.

What was wrong with him?

As the water warmed up Roxas made a decision. He wouldn't let thoughts of Axel ruin his day. If he thought about that damned redhead he wouldn't enjoy himself with Namine. Plus this date was to see if he was just interested in Axel or whether he was willing to give girls a chance. He needed to be fully awake and ready to have fun with the blonde.

With this resolve Roxas returned to showering, he didn't really have that much time to get ready.

--

Time flew by and as noon rolled around Roxas wandered out of the house, Sora chatting away at his heels.

"**Wow**, so you're _really_ going out with Namine? Wow, I didn't see that coming! I thought you like **Axel**!" the brunet exclaimed with a chuckle. Roxas scowled,

"Yeah well…you were wrong," he muttered while Sora shook his head with a small grin,

"Well it was an easy mistake to make! I've never seen you like that around anyone before, like you acted pissed but the next moment act like he's the best guy in the world!" he explained.

The brunet grinned once again as they reached the corner,

"Well I'll see ya later Rox! Have fun on your date." Sora then headed down another street to head for Kairi's house where the trio were planning on hanging out for the day.

This left Roxas to ponder on Sora's words. Did he really act oddly around Axel? Did the redhead think he liked him? That could explain why Axel was sometimes so flirty…but then again that could just be how Axel was. It wouldn't surprise the blond if he was honest but what if…what if Axel didn't think Roxas liked him but he liked the blond anyway? Wait did that even make sense…

Without even realising it Roxas had reached the park and Namine who stood under a tree was calling out to him.

Coming to his senses the blond stumbled over to her with a mumbled greeting.

--

Namine hummed quietly as she leaned back against a tree close to the park gate. She'd entered the park early to wait for Roxas; she'd been so excited for the date with Roxas. She'd even dressed less conservatively then she usually would for dates, Roxas made her feel comfortable in her own skin. She wore a white spaghetti strapped top with white shorts and white arm warmers.

The blonde smiled to herself as she awaited the blond boy but when he arrived a small frown appeared on her face. The boy looked confused and deep in thought.

A jolt of guilt hit the girl; she suddenly felt she was taking advantage of him. She knew he was confused about his feelings for Axel and she went and agreed to his stupid idea. She was supposed to be doing her best to help him but instead she was looking out for herself. She couldn't wallow in self pity though, that would just ruin the point of the whole date. She'd just have to try and help Roxas. With a small nod to herself she called out to him.

"Roxas, I'm over here!"

As the boy came over she put a smile back on her face,

"How have you been Roxas? You seem a little out of it," she asked. Her cerulean eyes looked deeply into Roxas' azure eyes. It was almost as if she could see right into the blond's soul. Roxas quickly broke the gaze, looking at the tree instead of Namine. He just couldn't let anyone see too deep.

"I'm fine thanks, I was just…thinking," he answered. He lifted a hand up and ran it through his hair. He heaved a heavy sigh before he pulled his lips into a grin.

"Doesn't matter anyway, let's just have fun huh," he suggested. With a sceptical look and a shake of her head Namine agreed and the two began to wander around.

--

In another area of the park two less then friendly teenagers congregated around the flower gardens, scaring away any old people and young children who came by. The female of the duo scowled as she stubbed out her cigarette on a nearby tree,

"God Marluxia, is this _all_ we're gonna do today, you said you'd help me out with my **little** problem," she whined, a small sneer growing on her lips at the word little. The boy-if that was the right word-looked up from the flower's he was admiring with a small snort.

"Listen hun, I said I'd help you and I will, in fact the kid's in the park today so just wait," he drawled.

Larxene's sneer soon grew into a smirk,

"Let me guess, information from that Namine chick? Wow either you've scared her into submission or you really do have charm." Marluxia straightened up with a smirk of his own,

"That's my business now isn't it? Now let's go find them shall we?" he replied and began to stroll off further into the park, Larxene right by his side.

--

It didn't take the devilish duo long to find Roxas and Namine, the pair were sitting in front of the café talking and laughing over sea salt ice creams.

"Ooooh looks like a date, Axel will love this," she sneered as she pulled a small digital camera out of her lightening yellow handbag. With a cackle she snapped the photo then placed the camera back in her bag.

Oh she wasn't going to end it there though, oh no. That damn Roxas had ruined her chances with Axel so she was going to ruin his life. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth as the saying went.

So with a fist resting on her hips Larxene sauntered over,

"Well, well, well if it isn't Roxy and Nami, on a date are we?" she greeted.

At the sound of her voice two pairs of blue eyes widened and Roxas looked up with a start while Namine looked like she wanted to run away.

"What is it Larxene?" Roxas asked as his expression turned into one of annoyance and irritation ebbed into his voice.

The antenna haired girl just tutted,

"Really Roxy, I was just being friendly. I felt bad about setting your tie on fire that time," she mocked. The more she tried to sound apologetic the faker she sounded. Not to mention her pout went totally against the devious glint in her electric blue eyes.

All this just caused Roxas to snort and as Marluxia came closer Namine started to shake a little.

"I…I…I need the toilet…Excuse me," she stuttered squeakily before she darted up and away. With a frown Roxas watched her before he turned to glare at the duo.

He'd known there was something odd about Marluxia but he'd seemed alright in their English lessons. It had obviously been an act; no one with even an inch of kindness would hang around with Larxene. She was an evil bitch for god's sake, the devil's human incarnate!

"What do you two really want? And don't bother pretending to be nice, I'm not a fool," he demanded, glaring at the duo.

Larxene's smirk dropped and her eyes darkened. Slamming her hands flat on the table Larxene snarled at the small blond.

"Listen kid! Stay away from Axel if you know what's good for you. You're not the only one who can see through people. I heard about you from my cousin Tidus and it's nothing good."

The blond's face paled and his glare dropped, realising she had the upper hand again the blonde girl began to walk around the table her hand brushing against Roxas' arms. Stopping she lifted the sleeves revealing his pale wrists, her slender fingers stroking the scars that were made visible.

Roxas always wore long sleeves or wrist bands for a good reason and he'd been lucky with the school's PE-shirts being long sleeved.

You see after life got to hard at his last school he's tried cutting and found he'd liked it. It had been what had spurred his masochistic side on and not long after he'd gotten the tattoo. He'd also done a lot worse, he may have only been fourteen but it was amazing what some of the older kids encouraged him to do when drunk.

It was a time in his past he wanted more then ever to forget.

"You're not as innocent as you let on are you?" she breathed into his ear.

Larxene dropped his sleeve as she smirked at him,

"So unless you want Axel to find out about the real you, I'd stay away from him," she finished. Straightening up the girl strutted back over to where Marluxia was standing.

When Roxas finally found his voice he glared again but it was half hearted,

"Why are you even threatening me? It's not like I'm gonna get in the way of you getting in his pants. If I'm anything to Axel, I'm a friend and nothing more."

With one last pitying glance Larxene sighed,

"I guess for a little emo slut you really are naïve in some aspects," she commented before she walked off with Marluxia.

A few minutes after they left Namine returned to her seat, her frown deeper then before.

"What was that all about?" she asked quietly.

The blond boy looked up at her worried face. She honestly cared about what he was going through and he hadn't been able to speak about _all_ of his problems to anyone.

Not even Sora or his parents.

So with little hesitation Roxas began to tell Namine about all he'd been through.

Starting with the bullying in his last school, he told her about his cutting and the tattoo, the desperate need for the move, his meeting with Axel and his newly discovered crush on him. Finally he told her about what Larxene had just said and unsurprisingly she was stunned to silence.

She didn't leave though and that's what Roxas was truly grateful for.

--

The morning so far had been great for Axel. Reno had cooked them up a fry up and then they'd played video games until the elder had received a call from some guy called Rude and had gone out.

So now Axel was sprawled out across the sofa with his music blaring out loudly from the stereo. With video game cases spread across the floor in front of the TV and dirty plates left on the coffee table where they left him the red head actually felt a little more comfortable then usual in the sparsely decorated room. That's how his mother liked things, minimal and clean.

Things were much better with just Reno and himself in the house. If the elder ever got a permanent residence nearby he'd beg to move in with him.

The doorbell then rang and amazingly Axel heard it even with the loud music screaming around him.

With a chuckle Axel sat up and hopped to his feet and went to answer the door. To his surprise he visitors were Marluxia and Larxene.

The pair never usually came to his house. The reason they came over couldn't be good. Larxene's sympathetic expression only added to the hidden worry Axel was beginning to carry. Her expression…it seemed sincere.

Had something happened?

Without even being invited in the duo entered and as Larxene reached into her handbag Marluxia shut the front door.

"God, I hate to be the bearer of bad news Axel but…y'know that Roxas kid?" she started.

The worry Axel was feeling began to thump at his chest, trying to escape and make itself aware but on the outside Axel's expression just hardened.

"What did you do to him Larx?" he asked, his emerald orbs burned into her electric blue ones as she pulled her camera out and proceeded to turn it on.

"I didn't do anything to him; I promised you I'd leave him alone didn't I," she reminded him with a tut.

Axel frowned but raised an eyebrow as she played around with the camera.

"What are you doing?" The girl just ignored him so the pink haired boy spoke up,

"Just hurry up and show him," he grumbled before he turned his gaze onto Axel.

"It seems your little boy toy doesn't she the same sentiments as you, we spotted him on a date with Namine," he explained dryly as Larxene turned the camera around and showed Axel the photo with a flourish.

As Axel studied the photo he couldn't deny it looked like they were having fun but he refused to think of it as a date.

"They're probably just out as friends," he insisted.

That reaction wasn't what Larxene had expected; she'd thought he'd get really annoyed.

"Well yeah but what if it **is** a date?" she asked.

Axel looked away from her and away from the photo at that moment,

"Then it doesn't matter, it's not like I was expecting any less," he muttered.

Larxene looked like she was going to say more but when Marluxia grabbed her arm and pulled her close to whisper,

"I think you've done it, the kid's not going to stand for it if Axel starts prying and then you can say bye bye to any relationship between them." The blonde had to fight back the growing smirk as she listened. So with a nod and a few muttered sympathetic words the pair left.

Once he was alone Axel headed upstairs, not bothering to turn his music off as he went to his room. Once he'd flopped down on his bed he pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialled a certain number.

He needed to speak to Roxas about this.

--

After their little talk Namine and Roxas had headed back to her house. Bringing up his past had brought Roxas down heavily and all he wanted to do was relax and forget about his problems.

That was why Roxas was slumped down on a white beanbag in Namine's bedroom eating Ben and Jerry's 'Phish Food' and watching a film-27 Dresses. Okay, it was a chick flick but it wasn't all that bad. He'd have to remember to get a copy of it on DVD some time.

Namine lay on her bed watching the film, she'd been thinking and there was something she had to say to Roxas but she was hesitant about bringing it up. She didn't want to make him mad or upset him she had to say it when he brought up his next suggestion.

"Y'know we should kiss to see if we feel anything or not." If they kissed Namine wouldn't be able to help him anymore, as long as she kept herself on the edge she wouldn't find herself tempted.

"No Roxas," she told him.

With a sigh the petite blonde slipped off the bed and sat next to Roxas. She turned her gaze on him,

"Roxas you just told me you something you said you've never told anyone before and I'm glad you see me as a confidant but how do you see me? As a sister or did you tell me because you think you might love me?"

Her words hit Roxas square in the chest and he was forced to stop and think. He did see Namine as someone who he could trust but…she was right he loved her already just not in _that_ way.

It was different when he was with Axel. He felt as if he didn't know what to do half the time. His mind was telling him the opposite of what he kept trying to convince himself. He found himself embarrassed with all the flirtatious comments and because of that he became mad at himself and then he ended up snapping at Axel.

Once again Roxas found himself confused.

"I think…I see you as a sister," he finally admitted and Namine sighed with a small nod.

"I thought so, do you still want me to help you with your Axel problem?" she asked.

Before the blond could answer his mobile rang in his pocket and looking at the caller ID he saw it was Axel. With a small frown he answered but he couldn't get a word in edgeways before Axel started to talk.

"**Roxas…have you gone out on a date with Namine?"**

"Yeah…I'm with her right now…so what?"

"**Why didn't you tell me?"**

The redhead's wail was so loud Namine could even hear it, Roxas winced before he replied.

"Because I only asked her out last night and it's not like I have to tell you everything."

"**Awwwhh c'mon Rox, I thought we were mates?"**

"We are…I guess."

"**You guess? Even after I brought you those clothes and protected you from Seifer?" **

Roxas blushed crimson and Namine giggled at his expression.

"NEVER mention those clothes again! And I didn't need protecting!"

There was a chuckle from the other end of the phone.

"**Ah don't be such a spoil sport Rox, you've gotta wear the outfit at least once…for me?"**

Roxas found himself relenting, he couldn't say no to the pleading tone,

"Fine but no one else must **ever** find out."

"**Okay then, so enjoy the date?"**

"It was fun; we had a real heart to heart."

Okay Roxas was lying a little now but he couldn't have Axel knowing what really happened. It would mean explaining his past to him and he'd prefer to keep that a secret.

Quietly Namine took his phone while Axel was silent and turned speaker phone on, signalling for Roxas to mute the film first. So Axel's next quiet words were heard easily.

"**Oh, so you two are getting close then? Wow."**

The jealousy hinted in the redhead's voice was obvious and Namine shook her head and mouthed something to Roxas who just raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we are."

"**Heh…no surprise, I've gotta go now anyway."**

Just as it seemed the redhead would hang up Roxas suddenly spoke,

"Hey, you wanna hang out sometime next weekend?"

"…**sure! Bye Roxas!"**

As the call ended Roxas placed his phone back in his pocket while Namine smiled at him.

"He sounded jealous of me," she commented with a small giggle. Roxas nodded,

"Yeah…"

The two sat in silence for a little while longer before Namine switched the movie off.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

Roxas thought for a moment,

"Do you think you could be my girlfriend?" he asked quietly.

The blonde looked surprised,

"Wh…what?"

Roxas shook his head,

"I know that I don't have a crush on you or anything but I'm young, you're nice and it would probably get Larxene…and Sora off my back," he explained. He smiled at her a little.

Namine watched the boy before she sighed. It was more then she thought she could even hope for.

"Okay then," she answered with her own smile.

She knew it wasn't real though, she could see how he obviously felt for Axel and that he was still confused about it.

She knew he didn't really want to be her boyfriend.

So Namine decided, she would be his girlfriend but she'd help him along with his relationship with Axel.

She'd tell the redhead her plan later.

--

**Okay I lied last chapter, only a mention of Reno XP. Honestly though I don't have a plan for my chapters, I just write and since I had such a long break my ideas changed.**

**Anyway it was a bit random I know but I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review and help me with ideas for what Namine's planning!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update and I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I just wanted to update.

Sadly I got over my Kingdom Hearts obsession in October and moved into the Alex Rider fandom, then I moved back into KH then into Ben 10 and now into Death Note XD.

Right better get the thank yous out there: **lovetheHams**, **DorkFace**, **Kaggy001**, **HarrylovesDraco**, **chickenateefka** and **Jayrin Paige**.

Anyway here's the latest chapter.

**Chapter Seven:** **Family Torment**

Roxas didn't return home until early that evening and he was unsurprisingly ambushed by his mum and Sora begging for gossip from his date.

"What was she wearing?"

That was his mum.

"Did you kiss her?"

That was Sora.

"Where did you eat?"

...That was Sora again...typical him asking about food.

Roxas just sighed and tried to get around the pair,

"can't I have any peace?" he asked as he slipped around them and began to pad up the stairs.

"Sorry honey, but tell us everything later!" his mum called up.

Roxas shook his head as he finally reached his room and flopped backwards on his bed but not before shutting his door. He shut his eyes before he blinked them open and stared up at the ceiling.

"Could my life get any more complicated," he groaned. It wasn't as if he expected an answer but when a voice did respond he jumped out of his skin.

"What's up?"

Roxas practically jumped out of his skin but he sat up with a glare.

"You ever heard of knocking?" he snapped at his brother. The brunet rolled his eyes and entered the room, shutting the door again.

"Seriously Rox. You just went on the first date of your life and you were out nearly all day! You should be happy!" he commented.

Sora came and sat on the edge of the bed, a concerned look in his blue eyes. Roxas tried to avoid his brother's gaze so he wouldn't spill all but he couldn't seem too. A groan escaped him as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's just a lot of minor problems jumbled together but to put it simply...I don't really like Namine in that way and someone found out who I actually like and because they like him they found out some stuff about me that they're planning on using against me," he explained.

The pair sat in silence for a while before Sora spoke again and reached out to squeeze Roxas' hand gently.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure Axel will listen to you rather then whoever they are," he softly assured. Roxas pulled his hand out of his brother's and frowned.

"How did you know? I mean I know you guessed I liked him but after this morning..." he trailed off.

Sora shook his head,

"We're twins remember? Special connection an' all, I could easily tell," he explained with a chuckle and a contagious smile. A smile grew on Roxas' lips too and soon he was chuckling himself,

"Right, the 'special connection'."

The brunet stood up again and wandered over to the blond's computer desk and sat down on the chair, spinning around.

That was when he noticed a plastic bag poking out from under Roxas' bed where it was hidden.

"What's that?" he asked. He leaned forward and pulled the bag out and before Roxas realised what was hidden in the bag tipped everything out.

Two pairs of blue eyes widened at the sight of the girl's outfit and high heeled shoes. Slowly Roxas' face flushed red and Sora burst out laughing as he picked up the shirt and checked the size.

"These aren't yours are they?" he asked between chuckles.

The blond couldn't deny it and just nodded,

"Yeah...Axel brought them for me for a joke," he mumbled. That brought fresh bouts of laughter bursting from Sora.

There was a quick knock on the door before their mum poked her head around the door.

"Having fun boys?" she asked and she beamed at her two sons. She blinked at the small pile of feminine clothes in the middle of the floor,

"Ummm, why are there girls clothes in your bedroom Roxas?" she asked suspiciously as Sora chucked the shirt at Roxas as he tried to subdue his laughter.

A wicked grin on his lips Sora turned to their mother, a mischievous glint in his eyes,

"Don't you dare," Roxas warned. His mother turned on him,

"What are you two up too...Sora, tell me," she demanded. Sora prodded at the clothes pile with his foot and knocked the shoes off the top as he answered,

"They're Roxas' clothes, a friend brought them for him for a joke."

The woman sighed with relief and entered the room,

"I was worried you two had been doing something to some poor girl," she said as she walked over the clothes and picked them up, placing them in Roxas' lap.

"I've always wanted a little girl to dress up," she giggled.

Roxas stared at her horrendously,

"W...what...I'M NOT PUTTING THEM ON," he screeched.

His mother grinned evilly at him, a matching smile was present on Sora's face.

"Well then...I guess I'll just dress you myself...Sora, go get the camera please," she asked.

As the brunet left the room a scuffle ensued but eventually the woman managed to get the skirt and shirt ensemble on the boy. As Sora returned she finally managed to get Roxas to sit down and proceeded to pull the socks up on his legs and put the shoes on.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it."

The woman's beaming smile was met with a scowl as Sora snapped a picture of the boy.

"Oh this is just priceless, wait until dad sees this!" he exclaimed.

The blond was pulled to his feet and led to the middle of the room before his mother moved out of the camera's view. Sora was standing in the doorway and his closet was filled with a couple of unpacked boxes which he couldn't be bothered to empty so he couldn't fit in there.

There was no escape.

So Roxas just stood there, scowling unhappily, his face soon grew red as Sora began to explain that it was Axel who'd brought him the clothes and his mothered commented on what a 'nice and handsome young man' Axel was.

Eventually the pair grew bored and left the room and headed to Sora's the scan and edit the photos.

The blond groaned and flopped back onto his bed.

Why were his mother and brother such nut cases.

-----------

**Ummm I'll be removing two of my other stories and putting this one on hiatus for a little while, I just can't think of anything for this at the moment. **

**Please check out my Death Note fic though as I am regularly updating it. **

**Sorry but please keep reading and review!**


End file.
